


Two X's

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Penelope shows Viktor how to use a mobile phone.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Viktor Krum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	Two X's

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: Character A introduces Character B, a Pureblood, to Muggle artefacts

"What is this?" Viktor was frowning at the plastic object in his hand and Penelope watched him jump when it lit up with an accompanying tune. He was meant to be some macho Quidditch player and Champion and yet he was put on edge by a simple piece of muggle technology.

"It's a mobile phone." She told him with a smile as she took it back from him and showed him how to open up the contacts. "Look, now you can contact me without using owls."

Viktor was frowning at the phone screen but Penelope was determined to show him how to use it. Owls were such messy creatures and while her parents allowed them in the house, her mother went into a cleaning frenzy after each and every visit. It wasn't a pretty sight, not to mention the fact texting and calls would be far quicker than them sending a poor owl back and forth across the Channel when she went back to England now that summer was over.

"Why did you get me this?" Viktor asked as he looked up at her, a frown still on his lips but Penelope knew that it was just because he was confused and not because he was mad at her. She had gotten pretty used to his facial expressions and reading his body language. He wasn't a big talker, which was honestly refreshing to her after dating Percy for most of the previous year. All he had done was talk, talk, talk.

And then he'd got the job at the Ministry and for some reason that meant that he'd had to push her away. Their relationship crashed and burned, which Penelope could now see was for the best but at the time it had destroyed her. Going into her seventh year, Penelope had had a plan, to focus on her education and make sure that she passed her exams with flying colours, and yet Percy had managed to turn her head and she had given him the majority of her time. She still managed to pass her exams with top marks, but she couldn't help but regret giving him so much of her time when he couldn't even be bothered giving her the time of day now.

Their paths had crossed on more than one occasion over the last year while she had been working in the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department, and he had acted as though they had never met. That had hurt more than Penelope had ever thought that she could hurt.

Fortunately that year she had been lucky enough to meet Viktor Krum. She'd had to watch him form a relationship with the Granger girl from afar while being lucky enough to interact with him when it came to each task. She had even made sure to change her rota to make sure that she was working for each of them 

When the fourth Champion, Diggory, had died, following the disappearance of Crouch, it called for all hands on deck while the Ministry did some serious damage control. Ludo had been yelled at by Fudge, who in turn had yelled at his team which wasn't at all fair but Penelope hadn't dared speak up. Everything that had happened meant that she got to spend some time at the school helping to arrange for the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students' safe passage home. She was more than pleased to get to know Viktor Krum on a little more of a personal level and he had invited her to spend at least part of her summer with him in Bulgaria.

Despite the nature of her department, Penelope had never been abroad before and so she jumped at the chance. Viktor had shown her around his beautiful country and now she was sad to be going home, but she needed to leave if she wanted to keep her job - not to mention the fact that her whole department was still under investigation as far as she was aware for their involvement in what had happened to Diggory. She was lucky to have got the time that she had off to run away to a foreign land.

"Don't you want to stay in touch?" She asked Viktor, an eyebrow cocked as she looked him up and down. Maybe she had misread all the signs this summer, maybe they weren't in a relationship lip she had thought they were and he didn't want to even be friends with her. How had she gone from being someone's long-term relationship to another man's summer fling?

"Of course I do." Viktor sounded slightly taken back by her insinuation that it was possible to want anything else, which honestly gave Penelope a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. "But I have a lot of magic in my blood, I am afraid that I will repel the muggle device."

Penelope gave a soft laugh. "Come here, let me show you. So when you turn it on, all you have to do is click on this book button and look for the name of the person you want to talk to, like this."

Penelope went through a few more of the basics with Viktor and they even practiced calling and texting each other. Penelope was reminded of the first time that she had even used an owl and how clueless she had been about the whole thing. Being a Ravenclaw she had asked so many questions, mostly about the owls themselves and how they were meant to know how to find the intended recipient no matter where that person was. It was a ridiculous system, in her opinion, but she was in no position to create a brand new method of message delivery at the tender age of eleven and so she had just had to accept it for what it was.

It did get her thinking now that she was entering her twenties that she could try to figure something out, but that certainly wouldn't be ready for her going home tomorrow so she was glad that Viktor had managed to grasp the concept of using a mobile phone. The two of them spent the evening texting back and forth while Penelope read and Viktor polished his broom. It was enjoyable to be able to spend some together but in silence without things becoming awkward.

As the clock struck midnight, Penelope knew that she needed to go to bed. She had an early portkey to take and so she said "good night" to Viktor who stopped her with a hand slightly raised. Penelope couldn't help but frown as she wondered what he was trying to do.

That was until she heard her phone ping. She pulled it back out from her jeans pocket where she had put it away when she had decided that it was time for bed to see the screen lit up with his name. She couldn't help but roll her eyes but she opened the message anyway. All it contained was 'xx'.

Penelope's frown deepened and she looked down at him with a questioning look written across his features. She didn't speak Bulgarian but she was pretty sure that that wasn't a word in his mother tongue any more than it was in English.

"Have I been misled?" Viktor asked as he got to his feet, his hand taking hers into his own and Penelope tried to ignore the sparks of electricity that she felt radiating off of his touch and into her body. "Are X's not kisses?" He asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh. Um. Yes. I suppose they are." Penelope could feel her cheeks burning, because even though she had assumed they had been in a relationship for at least the two weeks that she had been over there to visit him, he hadn't touched her like this, nor had he made any indication that he had wanted to kiss her up until this point.

"Can I?" Viktor asked as his eyes met her own, his gaze as soft as his voice.

"Can you what?" She asked slowly, feeling completely idiotic as she said it, but needing to clear up any and all uncertainties as her thoughts ran on and a hundred miles an hour.

"Can I kiss you?" Viktor asked, a soft laugh evident in his voice but he managed to restrain that, which Penelope was more than glad of.

"Oh. Um. Yes, I'd like that." Penelope managed to say and Viktor wasted no time as he leaned in to press his lips against hers, kissing her gently.

Penelope was pretty sure that the fireworks that were now exploding in her head were going to blind her, but as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, she found that she didn't particularly care. She did hope that this was going to mean that he would use the mobile to stay in touch.


End file.
